


give me everything

by rayline



Series: mcyt stuff lol [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, blowjob, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayline/pseuds/rayline
Summary: George swipes his tongue again over the tip, the most sensitive part where all the nerves end, and his entire body can feel the beautiful sensation and Dream is rolling over the edge. George opens his mouth carefully and lets the tip of his dick rest on his tongue filthily as cum squirts down his throat, stroking the man through the hard orgasm, closing his throat and waiting until Dream shudders quietly.Dream’s eyes peel down to the sight of George, and his heart swells for a moment before he sees the boy gently grab his dick from his mouth and swallow dirtily.Dream whines loudly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mcyt stuff lol [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137227
Comments: 15
Kudos: 471





	give me everything

\--

George isn’t quite sure how he ended up here, trembling knees pressed against the concrete floor beneath him and wobbling fingers tugging at the waistband of Dream’s underwear. Dream, despite the composed face he usually is on camera, was shaking. Gently, and softly, but his thighs were trembling ever so slightly as he leaned his back against the wall. The cool wall pricked his sensitive skin, one hand clawing at the worn wallpaper and the other fidgeting beside him.

Dream’s stature is limp, and his eyes are glued, stuck to the sweat coated boy beneath him. George’s bangs stick to his face, limp with sweat and nervousness coating his eyes.

He notices the way his fingers gently shake as they trail up his thigh, drawing a raspy breath from the back of Dream’s hollow throat. He notices the hesitance in his eyes as he fumbles downwards for the zipper, slipping it down and shrugging his jeans off to his ankles.

“We don’t have to,” Dream reminds the man below him, whose index fingers are hooked under the waistband of his boxers and almost scared to slip them down ever so slightly.

George only looks back up at him with a bold look in his eyes, honey brown no longer a warm cup of hot chocolate to warm you up on winters evenings but more brazen, like a fire. Like a steaming cup of coffee to jump-start your day. Set your tongue aflame and get you ready to do stuff.

Dream only gulps steadily and nods, his adam's apple bobbing slowly as George’s eyes linger on his for a moment before peeling back to the tent that had formed.

He hooked his fingers firmly and tugged the underwear down carefully and quickly, almost as if to just do it instead of stalling. George’s cheeks are flaming, not a bright pink but a deep red verging on looking like a fire. The tips of his ears are tinted, and he visibly swallows too, shallowly looking at Dream’s cock as it springs out lamely out of his underwear. Half hard, the tip pulsing red and sore. It hurts, like the muscles in your body are squeezing and clenching every part of you tightly.

There’s a light drip of clear precum oozing down the base and George takes a moment to watch it dirtily, Dream only humming nervously above with his eyes stuck to the brunette underneath him.

He’s tracing idle circles on Dream’s inner right thigh, making a chill climb up the bones of his spine and wrack his body with a soft, gentle gasp.

He thinks this is torture, the way George’s hot breath is fanning the base of his shaft ever so slightly, and the sensitivity lingering there only tickles its way through the nerves. George’s mouth is opened a little, in a small little ‘o’ shape and his breathing is shallow, nervous.

Dream swallows gently and uses the hand not clawing at the wall to gently play with the strands on top of the older man’s head. “Please,” he whimpers, selfishly and so hard the pulse is causing a wave of pain. He needs something, now.

George breathes heavily and gently steadies one hand on Dream’s hip, the other hovering gently above the base of the shat and gently grabbing it. Dream’s breathing stutters and his breathing shallows quickly, with the way George's hand twists up slowly and carefully, squeezing gently at the head and sliding the pad of his thumb over the slit.

“Fuck, yes, just like that,” Dream mumbles, his eyes unglueing from the man underneath him and rolling up to the pale white ceiling. His head tilts back onto the wall and breathes quietly, carding his fingers through the brunette's hair. 

George, hesitantly, of course, licks a small strip from the base to the tip, gently swirling his tongue across the slit experimentally. Dream inhales a sharp breath and shudders softly, nails digging into wall and scalp respectively.

His lips part and for a moment, George hesitates over the head, before he gently tilts his head onto the top. Warmth gently envelops Dream’s every sensation and he gasps pleasurably, hand gripping in the older man’s hair.

His suck is gentle, unused to the sensation and he’s hyper-aware of being careful of his teeth. Dream couldn’t ask for better, though, when George's cheeks hollow and he tries to swallow a little more of the length. Dream’s breaths are shallow, and there’s a very weak moan mixed into the fabric of it all but he doesn’t care as his eyes slide close and clench tightly.

George hums slightly after a breath, and he’s trying his hardest as his hands gently fumble, swirling up from the base to his mouth and then back again, pumping slowly and languidly. Dream mumbles incoherently to himself, words strung together and hand pulling at the short hair in his grasp.

“Yes, god, George, so good, so good,” his sentences are broken and his words are mumbled in between gasps and moans. Vibrations are trailing down Dream’s dick and all he wants is to shove the rest of his length into the shorter boy's mouth and fuck him till his lips are sore and tears are streaming down his face. He withholds the thoughts, letting the boy adjust to the new sensation before he can do anything.

George’s free hand fumbles downwards to himself, unzipping his own pants and running a hand down to his shaft, sliding it against the length the way he knows he likes. His hand releases from Dream’s member for a moment, before George attempts to fit another inch or two down his throat. He bites back a soft gag, and there are tears instinctively pulling at the corners of his eyes, boiling in the back of his vision but he doesn’t care anymore.

Dream lets a shamelessly high pitched moan litter the air dirtily, clenching his fist in George’s hair and rolling his hips around George’s mouth. George is obviously fumbling with his tongue, unsure what to do but he feels so good sucking him tightly and licking dirty strips up and down his dick.

George hums a minute, pulling his mouth off him to catch his breath. He’s breathing raggedly and his hair is stuck to his forehead.

“Are… you okay?” Dream pants between breaths. George only nods and wipes the saliva around his lips off his wrist, waiting a moment to catch his breath.

Then he’s back on Dream’s length and he’s down to the base. Tears are rolling down his cheeks and he nearly gags, but the hand previously on Dream’s hip is massaging his balls and his tongue is swirling around the length and sucking and Dream could float up right then and there.

“Shitshitshit so good, so good for me, Georgie, you’re so good,” he murmurs. George’s free hand pumps himself a little tighter, a little harder, edging himself as well.

George’s tongue experimentally swipes under the underside of the tip, and Dream buckles his hips into the man’s throat, grasping onto his hair and fumbling for a grip to leash himself down before he flew up from pleasure. George, in response to Dream’s very positive reaction to that, tried that again, which elicited a filth moan to escape Dream’s lips. Almost whine like, as he shallowly thrusts into George’s mouth.

“God, fuck yes, please, please, please,”

George sucks harshly this time, tongue swiping up a vein and swirling around the tip. He’s so close and he tugs at George’s hair for warning. “Fuck, george I’m so close, I’m-”

George swipes his tongue again over the tip, the most sensitive part where all the nerves end, and his entire body can feel the beautiful sensation and Dream is rolling over the edge. George opens his mouth carefully and lets the tip of his dick rest on his tongue filthily as cum squirts down his throat, stroking the man through the hard orgasm, closing his throat and waiting until Dream shudders quietly.

Dream’s eyes peel down to the sight of George, and his heart swells for a moment before he sees the boy gently grab his dick from his mouth and swallow dirtily.

Dream whines loudly.

His cock is twitching from overstimulation, having cum so hard but the sight of George after fucking his mouth and the way he swallowed him kept the dirty thoughts ever running in his mind. It actually hurts, when his dick twitches (or tries to) again and he winces, dropping to his knees and dropping his head onto the boy's shoulder.

George is panting, still slowly stroking himself and Dream wordlessly slips George’s hand off and slips his own hand on. His hands are big, the fit around the length perfectly and George arches his head back and moans loudly, Dream squeezing and running his thumb around the dick until George is cumming too. He strokes him through it, before collapsing back onto the concrete wall and laughs a raspy wheeze.

George merely rolls his eyes and collapses into the boy’s arms around him, worn, exhausted, and pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to speak for a bit.

George only hummed in the crook of his neck and snaked his arms around the man, before deciding he was too tired to link his fingers together and let them drape by the man's sides. Dream laughed weakly, carding a gentle hand through George’s hair

“You smell,” George huffed, his voice sore and his throat fucked raw, and Dream only snorted against him and leaned his face against the wall.

“Whatever you say,”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna go obliterate myself now bye lol


End file.
